wayfar1444fandomcom-20200215-history
Commands
As a MUD, Wayfar1444 is primarily played via executed commands, depicted like this on the wiki. For instance, if you wanted to craft the item inert wiring on your basic crafting tool, the wiki would tell you to craft inert wiring on basic crafting tool, which means you would type exactly that in the game, press enter, and the command would be executed. Note that the game is reasonably intelligent when it comes to interpreting commands, and instead of typing all that out, you could type craft wiring on basic to achieve the same result. However, if there was more than one recipe with the word "wiring" in its name, or you had more than one tool with the word "basic", it may get confused, or default to the first one in the list. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. Basic Commands * You can type a compass direction to move there, either the whole one or two words, or abbreviated to the first letter of each word. For completions sake, these are north west,' north, north east',' west',' east',' south west',' south',' '''and '''east'. * look will display the area as though you had just entered it, giving you a description of the resources available, any creatures or players that are present, and any buildings or items on the ground. * When you examine an object, the game will display a list of commands that can be used with that object. This is not a complete list, as some objects are only usable by having other items used on them, but it should give you a rough idea. Communication * To talk to people near you, type say ''', and everyone on the same tile as you will hear you. * To speak over Chatnet, use '''chat , this is a universal channel that everyone logged in can hear (if they haven't turned it off). * You can contact a specific person with the page ''' command. They will receive the message no matter where in the galaxy they are. Inventory * To view your inventory, oddly enough you type '''inventory, or i for short; this will display everything you're carrying. * If you're rich enough to own a container of some sort, you can type 'look ' to see what's inside, you may have to open it first. * If you're looking for something specific, such as inert metal, and you want to know how many you have, use the 'count ' command. You can also count the number of items in a container with 'count in '. * Dropping and picking things up is rather simple, done with 'drop ' and 'get '. * If there's a container, and you either want to put them inside, or get them out, you do it with 'put in ', or 'get from '. * Since usually you're working with more than one of any kind of resource at a time, you can specify amounts, or just all of them, with 'put 3 in ' or 'take all from '.